The Trial of Predicaments
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: One day, all dimensions collapse and perish into nothing, erasing it's existence. Luckily, several people were thrown into the last surviving dimension, New Gaia, and also find the assistance of one special girl. I do not own anything that isn't mine.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_Death...destruction...terror. It made fear run through my veins in a havoc, forcing me to escape into safety. My pace never stopped or ceased, it continued no matter how tired, how painful, how numb I feel, it was my only option. Everywhere in my beloved home town and kingdom, burned to the ground by ravage flames, crushed by the voracious demons, fellow townspeople being mauled to pieces or just a pile of flesh. None of these tragic fates I will ever fall for. Just thinking about it weakened my will to go on, believing there was no hope for me._

_Then I remember about...about Madelina, the princess of the kingdom and my only close friend. Her pain stricken face covered in dust, blood, and tears. Her voice whispered the words that encouraged me to go on and fulfill my duty. **"Don't worry about me...live on...don't die now..."**: those were her final words to me...before she cried out in agony upon being torn apart into shreds by the savage demons. Remembering her final words, her final wish, I didn't want to throw it all away. I ran faster than ever, ignoring everything else or I will face my end. _

_Soon before I knew it, I made it to safety in the forest once far enough. I sat down next to a large rock, and tried to regain the strength that I used to get here. My breaths of relief were steady and quiet, I didn't want to draw attention to myself and then die. The images of everything that happened that led to this: the appointing ceremony, my final conversation to Madelina, the destruction of the kingdom, Madelina's death, and then now. I made a tight fist, I had to do something to reverse all of this. I knew it was my job as the appointed to go and do what is right...but how can I? I'm just a girl that should be in elementary school if I didn't have all of that treatment as royalty in the past. Before I knew it, tears forced its way out of my eyes, dripping down from my face. It was my only time of peace, but it was made short._

_Like a spark of electricity out of control, my back felt a fatal, paralyzing shock that made me collapse onto the cold ground of dirt and grass. My vision was beginning to fail and my hearing grew to the point where all sounds were muffled. Despite my blurry eyesight, I saw two figures standing over me, giving it away that these two attacked me. Another shock sparked at my left arm, I gasped in agony and felt warm blood bleed out of my left arm slowly. One moment, just one moment, I swore I could clearly see who these two were, and felt some familiarity in them._

_I saw the more humanoid figure move it's mouth, speaking something rather inaudible for me to hear due to muffled hearing. The sly smirk on the humanoid figure's face gave me bad warnings on what was going to happened. Then...then I saw no more but darkness._

* * *

**_A/N: Well that was a short prolouge. Maybe I should explain this a bit clearer to those who didn't get what was going on._**

**_The character who is in first-person view is a girl, about 10 years old, and I'm not revealing the name yet. She recalls the appointing ceremony she was in before all the destruction happens, which kills her friend Madelina during all of the havoc. The girl goes into the forest and rests there until two people she couldn't see that well from her poor eyesight after being attacked twice gets knocked out._**

**_With the explanation over with, go and click that cute little review button for me on the bottom. :)_**


	2. Arrivals to New Gaia

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters (but not the OCs). They belong to their respective owners.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrivals to New Gaia**

The sun shimmered down the lively city, called the Utopia of the Transient, and it was bustling with joyful lifestyle. The utopia is known around this land as the capital of New Gaia, which was the name of the dimension. Though, many of it's inhabitants are unaware of their entire world being a dimension, or that there are other dimensions out there. Continuing with daily lives, the marketplace had many of it's villagers go and browse, maintain a business, or just take a walk across the marketplace's streets.

Along with the crowd gathered up to bid for a certain item in an auction, two girls ran through the crowd, headed for the exact center of the utopia. These girls were quite well known around the area. The first girl is rather tall and being at the age of 17, some say she was smart one for her age. She had a light green tanktop and light brown shorts, her short blonde hair and her cream brown eyes, it described her beauty in her youth. This girl was named Indigo, somewhat a strange name for someone like her. Then this second girl was 11 years old and was really short. Her attitude seemed a bit too naive for her age, and she always seemed to not follow directions from certain long hazel brown hair and her clear blue eyes along with her bright pink sundress, this second girl was named Orange. Another strange name that had some similarity to Indigo.

Both girls ran up the stairs that led to the Temple of Passing, which was the exact center of the utopia and where the priestess Violet performs exorcisms and rituals that are requested by the villagers of the utopia. Indigo made a "shhhhhh..." expression to Orange silently as she crept up to the front doors and gently pressed her right ear on the old wood of the door. She heard some of what Violet was saying inside, but something caught her attention big time.

"...I understand, the new arrivals would be here in the utopia at the Garden of Gathering," Violet's voice could be heard from the inside. Indigo slowly backed up from the doors of the temple, and mumbled the words "new arrivals". Orange blinked at Indigo, confused to what that meant. Indigo knew that the Garden of Gathering was only used for a baby shower or to keep a dead body of a loved one there before burying it, but the garden was never used to welcome new people to the utopia, which got her suspicion. Without a doubt, she had the urge to check out the garden herself with Orange and find out more about these new arrivals.

"Orange, we're going to check out something at the Garden of Gathering, and once we're there, I want you to stay quiet and follow my move from there on," Indigo whispered into the little girl's ear. Orange looked up and nodded reluctantly, always doing what Indigo tells her so since she was her babysitter. Without anything else to mention, both girls swiftly ran down the stairs and towards the Garden of Gathering.

* * *

The sun was unusually beating down the most heat at the Garden of Gathering, where some foreign people to the villagers of the utopia appeared. one of the first arrivals was a teenage witch from Gensokyo named Marisa Kirisame. She was widely known in Gensokyo for her powerful spells and her thieving habits. Currently, she was laid down on the stone floor of the garden, unconscious. Another arrival was a Britannian student and secretly also a leader of a terrorist organization known as Lelouch vi Britannia, or either Lelouch Lamperouge or Zero. He was known as Zero as a tricky and always-one-step-ahead kind of person. He had just woke up next to a tree and seemed confused to how he got here.

Yet another arrival that is named Mika, or M to hide her name from being revealed. She worked on a case that was called the Kira case. She was secretly working on the case, so no one else besides the actual L and his successor knew of her presence in the investigation. She had just woken up also, and was not so happy to find herself here. This next arrival comes fro mthe same dimension Mika comes from, who is called Near for the same reason Mika hid her name from being found out. He is the successor of L, and had some times before this to have some interaction with Mika. He had been awake for awhile, trying to find out how all of this was happening again.

Two arrivals of this group were two keybladers named Sora and Riku. Another arrival from the same dimension as the keybladers was a nobody named Xemnas. Apparently, Sora and Riku were yet to figure out who Xemnas is, since they were from different time periods in their dimension. Though, Xemnas knows perfectly who both of them are.

Mika finally woke up and got up, taking a glance around the garden._ Oh hell no_, Mika thought and out of frustration, slammed her fist onto the ground. After that, she took a deep breath and looked at the other people that were there and noticed Near.

"Ohhhhh...my head. Hey Sora? You okay?" Riku asked as he got up and looked at his friend Sora.

"Yeah, I'm okay...where are we? this isn't the islands," Sora replied, looking around at the surroundings and the others.

Xemnas wondered how he got here, and didn't dare say anything since it would tell Sora and Riku a hint on what happens in their future.

_Damn, where is this? Surely this isn't Area 11 at all. Is the same thing happening again?_ Lelouch thought and looked at the others.

Marisa snored in her sleep,"Zzzzzz...hey, get away from that...zzzzzz...that's mine dammit..."

During all of this, Indigo and Orange were hidden up on a large tree in the garden, eavesdropping on all of them and wondered how they even got here if they don't know where they are exactly.

Mika sees Marisa asleep and runs up to her, shaking her a bit and said,"Hey, wake up. Looks like we're in another mess again."

"What the heck happened here? Are you ok?" Near went up to Mika and Marisa.

Marisa yawns once awake,"Huh? Why are you two here? Did Yukari do something stupid again?"

Mika gave an unamused look, and sighed,"No. At least I hope she didn't." She helped Marisa up from the ground, and said,"You look like you had a nightmare or something."

"well, possibly. At least we were able to solve the case before this," Near sighed.

"No, I didn't have a nightmare," Marisa denied that, and then noticed the surroundings,"Uh...where the heck are we? There's no way this could be Gensokyo."

While everyone was talking, Lelouch heard some rustling sounds coming from the tree that Indigo and Orange were hiding in, and wondered if there was someone or something hiding there.

"I have no clue, but we need to find out how and why we are here," Near said as he stared off into the distance and examined his surroundings.

"So we're clueless again," Mika sighed and looked around, not recognizing the place one bit,"You're right, this doesn't look familiar..."

"Be quiet! They'll hear us," Indigo whispered as quietly as she could to Orange, who wouldn't stop making noises. Lelouch clearly heard Indigo's voice, since he was that close to the tree, and looked up to see if there was anyone up there.

_Well someone is eavesdropping,_ Lelouch thought as he saw Indigo and Orange.

"If this is Yukari's fault, which is definitely true, she'll be Master Sparked into next year," Marisa sounded pretty angry by how she said this.

Mika laughed a bit from Marisa's comment, and then got serious,"I swear to g-..." Mika almost was going to lose her temper but stopped midsentence to prevent that.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lelouch tried to get the others' attention,"But i think there's someone up on this tree." He pointed up to the tree that Indigo and Orange were hiding in. This made Indigo nearly curse under her breath. Mika glanced at the tree that Lelouch was near to, and decided to get a closer look at the tree.

"Then let's find out who they are," she suggested, walking over to the tree trunk and began shaking the tree a bit to get whoever was up there down. Near wondered a bit on who would ever hide in a tree and would be spying on them. He only watched them to see how things turn up.

"Eep!" Orange jumped a bit as Mika began shaking the tree, and held onto the tree branch tightly. Indigo immediately shushed the little girl, she didn't mean to shush her because they were already found out but she guessed it was just a reaction of hers. Lelouch crept closer to the tree and looked up to see Orange and Indigo up there.

"I suggest you may want to get down from there," Lelouch suggested to them both, knowing they would have to come down from the tree at some point. Mika sighed in impatience, and delivered a powerful kick at the tree trunk.

"Show yourselves already!" Mika shouted at them before kicking the tree again with the same amount of force of the first kick. Orange and Indigo held on tightly, just not liking the idea of falling down to the ground.

"Never!" Orange cried out, right when the tree branch that she and Indigo were sitting on snapped. This caused both to fall to the ground, in front of the group. Luckily for them, they didn't get any injury but some bruises from the fall. Orange looked at the group, and then panicked,"Wah! Stranger danger! stranger danger!"

Like a little child, Orange went and hid herself behind Indigo, who facepalmed from Orange's attitude. After some awkward silence, Lelouch breaks the silence by asking a question for them both.

"Why were you two up that tree?" Lelouch asked them, seeing that a bit suspicious by how they were up there watching them in secrecy. Mika nodded in agreement with Lelouch's question.

"yeah, why were you in that tree hiding and spying? It's suspicious once you think about it," Mika repeated the question in different words.

"We just like seeing people appear here," Orange answered, but Indigo interrupted,"What she means is that we hang out in that tree." Even though that didn't have much explanation, the group decided to let that go for now until the answers pop out for them.

"well, can you let us know your names?" Lelouch asked, acting a little polite.

"I'm Indigo, and the little girl with me is named Orange," Indigo introduced themselves. This confused them a bit, since having colors for names did seem a bit odd.

Mika looked at the two girls, a bit curious yet annoyed, and asked,"Tell me, do you get bored easily?" Though, Mika did wonder what was up with their names for some reason.

"I do get bored sometimes," Orange admits, kicking a small pebble on the ground.

"I just watch her for her mother, who is the priestess here," Indigo shrugged. The word 'priestess' immediately sparked up wonder, curiosity, and interest to the group.

_Maybe this priestess could have an idea what caused all of these people from different dimensions to appear here...I could be wrong though.._ Lelouch thought, and then asked,"Who is this priestess?"

"She's named Violet, and she should be at the Chapel of Passing that's at the center of the utopia," Indigo answered. That's when Mika decided to barge in with assumed conclusions.

"Did you guys cause all of us to be here? And why are all your names those of a color of the rainbow? Is it a symbol here or what?" Mika demanded an answer, but was curious by how she was asking these questions too.

"You're jumping into conclusions, we have nothing to do with you appearing here, and we were named that because we were," Orange whined, but her whining stopped once Indigo gave her the look to stop whining.

Indigo got an idea, and suggested,"Well, I was thinking that priestess Violet would know more with your problem."

"Yes, that would definitely give us some ideas on what's going on at least," Lelouch nodded.

"Of course, we would like to speak to Violet," Mika agreed as well. Marisa barges into the conversation, and asks Mika,"What's going on here?"

"We're getting information that we need," Mika reassured her.

"Good! I don't like staying here at this garden anyways," Marisa said in relief, seeming to not liking staying in one spot for too long.

"If all of you agree, follow me. I know my way to the chapel," Indigo signaled them to follow her, walking out of the garden.

"I'll be fine by myself Indigo! I'm going to visit my friend's place," Orange told Indigo before running off. Indigo only sighed and led the group towards the chapel by going through a bustling marketplace.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl had awoke, finding herself in an alleyway of the marketplace. She looked quite paranoid by how clueless she was here...alone. _Where am I? How long was I out cold?...who am I?_ she thought, and looked at herself. There was several blood stains that were dry and fresh on her skin and clothing, there was several bruises and cuts all over herself, and she felt sick by just looking at all of that blood. Getting up slowly, not wanting to hurt herself, she limped out of the alleyway. She saw many townspeople going around, browsing stores, conversing with each other, and purchasing products. During all of that, it seemed that almost nobody noticed her, considering that she looked quite out of place here.

_I...I have to find answers to this...I have to find out..._ she thought before limping around again in search of someone who could answer her questions.

* * *

_**A/N: Since most of you are going to lose track of things from lots of characters and places, I'm going to list the new things that are introduced in each chapter.**_

_**New Characters:  
*Orange (OC)  
*Indigo (OC)  
*Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project)  
*Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass)  
*Mika (Death Note OC)  
*Near (Death Note)  
*Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1)  
*Riku (Kingdom Hearts 1)  
*Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2)**_

_**New Places:  
*New Gaia: The huge dimension where the fanfic takes place. More will be give about the place sooner or later.  
*Utopia of the Transient: The utopia where it is the safest in New Gaia, and known as the dimension's capital.  
*Garden of Gathering: A sacred garden where the townspeople go and have certain rituals performed there: for example, funerals and yearly blessings.**_

_**Yup, that's all of the new stuff that was featured in this chapter. Now, review and wait for my next chapter...which would take a long time to put together again...**_


End file.
